Leroy (UFSWHG)
IceJJfish - Got That Leroy is a supporting character from The Unforgettable Face and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. A young, innocent young boy, Leroy looked up to more experienced friend Connor and teammate Akira for assistance; but they were sadly killed shortly after. On his own Leroy mostly just ran into coming across Ken, who Leroy reluctantly trusted. This trust proved pointless as Ken tried to kill him, following a revelation that Ken was responsible for the death of his friends, and likewise for Ken. After escaping the madness of Ken, Leroy didn't want to trust anyone. But once again, Leroy comes across a group of people. While he kept his guard up, especially after most of the group was killed, Leroy soon bonded with Amelia. But sadly, Leroy was shot in the head by Mark Jones, shortly after. Personality A basketball prodigy. He loves to rap and dance. He's very athletic and quite speedy. Though, his speed can decrease his runnign time. If the surroundings are loud, he'd rap for the group. He is often quite happy. In The Unforgettable Face During the first three months of the apocalypse he hid at the Junior High he attended. After hiding out on the roof after an undetermined amount of days he was found by the group and he happily joined them, providing some entertainment. For more on Leroy see his TUFF character page. In The Hunger Games Issue 4 Waking up with Connor in some abonded GameStop, the two were paniced on how they were supposed to survive. Leroy espically was paniced as he was never used to making decisions and plans, as Connor and Zain usually did that. However before a full plan could be made they are confronted by Akira, who takes the two kid's with her to go win. Issue 5 However this trio didn't last very long because as they were walking down the street Connor was suddenly shot in the face. Leroy froze out of shock, fear and sadness as he watched his friend's body fall to the ground and he would have been the sniper's next victem if Akira hadn't pulled him behind a car. The two debated on what to do before Akira went to go take out the sniper. However Akira never made it back to Leroy. Issue 7 Leroy is next seen a few hours after his friends deaths, running away from a herd of infected. Leroy does his best as he outruns the infected but soon it all gets too much. After being talked to the ground Leroy struggles with some infected before he was saved by Ken Myers, who shoots down the infected chasing him. After getting up he hesitantly shares his introduction with Ken and the two talk for a moment. When Ken suggest teaming up Leroy, hesistantly, agrees as he does not know that it was Ken who killed Akira. Issue 8 Sometime later both him and Ken have camped out in some shop, with Leroy recounting how Connor and Akira died. However as Leroy speaks he notices some facial expressions in Ken's face and thinks something is up. Ken soon begins to ask questions about Akira, with Leroy describing what she looked like. Next thing he knows Ken grabs him by the shirt and pulls him close saying that Leroy's friend was the one who killed John. Issue 9 Although suffering a major beating, Leroy does manage to escape Ken and he escapes into the city as walkers begin to chase him. However he soon caught the attention of two more people, Amelia and Joe. Leroy does his best to out run them, believing them to be bloodthirsty people, however soon enough he joins them when escape is becoming unlikely. After joining them he stays sorta quiet as Amelia tries talking to him. They feed him and Leroy devours it, with Amelia joking he must be hungry. However a few minutes later the group is joined by another man, Richard after Joe lets him in, althogh hesistant. The four dont have time for introductions or planning for that matter as they become the prey of a herd of walkers. Leroy runs across the town as Joe and Amelia fire at the walkers, just trying to keep them safe. Leroy leads them until a building and he is followed by Amelia and Richard, with Joe staying behind to take out a few more walkers. After Joe doesn't catch up Richard and Amelia try thinking of a plan before they hear noises. Amelia, throwing Leroy behind cover with them, listens as what appears to be a man out there. Soon enough Richard goes out to talk with the man but all Leroy can hear after is a gunshot. Issue 10 After watching Richard get shot down the two are trapped there by Alfred, with the loaded pistol in his hand. Lucky for them Amelia managed to throw a vase into Alfred's head and escapes with Leroy, leaving both of them unharmed. The two begin to walk around the city together and Amelia tried getting to know him, but Leroy didn't want to get close with anyone again so he instead keeps quiet. The two later end up at Bush Gardens, where they are caught between a gunfight and a herd. Amelia does her best to protect Leroy and they end up sprining until Amelia catches glimpse of Mark Jones firing at them. Leroy is confused at Amelia's change in personality and she becomes bloodthirsty and keeps trying to kill Mark. But Mark escapes and Amelia quickly gives chase, with Leroy with her. Issue 11 After finding Mark failed he and Amelia walk down the street, worn out and don't know what to do. Leroy takes this as his time to say thanks to Amelia for helping him, but he still remains suspicious of her. However before Leroy can say another thing he is shot by Mark, who has been tailing them. Killed Victims None Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters